


Zourry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [32]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Underage - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Drabble prompt: Louis and zayn in bed cuddling their son Harry and it gets a little frisky (but like not as a first time thing, established sexual relationship between all of them please ☺️)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zourry Drabble

Louis settles into bed, rolling on his side and slinging an arm around Harry's waist, burying his face into his son's head of curls. His hair is slightly damp from the shower he just took, smelling like coconut and the vanilla lotion Harry puts on every night. It's nice. Soothing, even.

 

Harry relaxes back into Louis' embrace, pushing his little bum out against Louis' crotch. Louis smiles, moving his cold fingers onto Harry's belly and grinning when Harry's stomach muscles twitch.

 

"Fingers are cold, daddy," Harry frowns, arching his back further into Louis' stomach. Louis leans down to press a kiss on Harry's neck and then slowly walks his fingers up Harry's torso until he reaches Harry's nipple, pinching it lightly. 

 

"Sorry lovely. Just wanted to play with your nipples a little," Louis murmurs, relishing in the way Harry realises small little pants. Before he can get too carried away, though, Zayn walks in the bedroom, wearing his superman boxers and an oversized white shirt. 

 

"Hi, babe," Zayn says, stopping to give Louis a kiss before walking to the other side of the bed and getting under the covers with his husband and son. Louis watches as Zayn leans down to press his lips against Harry's.

 

Louis keeps Harry's nipple pinched between his fingers, twirling the nub as he watches Zayn coax Harry's tongue into his mouth. Louis feels his cock hardening already, listening to the sweet noises Harry's making into Zayn's mouth. 

 

"Baby," Louis says, moving his hips slowly against Harry's bum. "Why don't you get your hands on daddy's cock? I'm sure he'd like that." Harry nods, breaking away from the kiss to look at Zayn and make sure that's what he wants. Zayn presses a kiss to Harry's forehead and then gets his cock out, moving up on the bed a little so Harry can wrap a hand around it.

 

It's a beautiful sight. Harry's small hand wrapped around Zayn's big cock, just touching because his hand isn't slick enough. Louis reaches around to grab the bottle of lube, pouring a bit into Harry's palm so he can slide his hand up and down better, faster. 

 

"That's so good, baby," Zayn says, moving his hand to Harry's hip and squeezing it lightly. The praise makes Harry move his hand faster, reaching his other hand out so he can use both to get Zayn off. 

 

The new angle causes Harry's bum to press harder against Louis' dick, causing him to groan and put his hand on top of Zayn's on Harry's waist, rubbing against his son's arse. 

 

"Yeah, love. Keep going, just like that," Zayn says breathlessly, biting his bottom lip and thrusting into Harry's hand. They stay like that, Harry jerking off Zayn and Louis humping Harry's bum, for a few minutes, Louis pressing kisses into Harry's neck. 

 

It's not long before Zayn's hips start thrusting erratically, coming all over Harry's hands. The sight makes Louis start going faster, rubbing his cock harder against Harry's bum until he comes, spurting into his pants.

 

Louis rolls onto his back as he comes down, pulling off his boxers and grabbing a damp towel off the floor to clean himself off and then wipe Harry's hands clean. 

 

When he's done, Louis puts on a fresh pair of underwear and then gets back in bed, draping half his body over Harry's and kissing the boy, rubbing his beard against Harry's cheek.

 

"Such a good boy, Harry. Love my sweet baby so much," Louis says. He leans over to give Zayn a proper kiss, only pulling back when he feels Harry start to twitch beside him. He rolls behind Harry, wrapping his arm over Harry's stomach before kissing his neck. 

 

The three of them fall asleep like that, Harry pulled back into Louis' front and Zayn's arm draped around the both of them. It's not bad for a Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
